Princess of Tennis:Someone please hear me
by KujyouHikari
Summary: Echizen Yuuki have had an incurable disease since birth. After 7 years of treatment, she finally could go outside... and play tennis. However, time is running out. Nobody noticed. FemRyoxYuki WARNING: MARY SUE-ISH! BITS OF IDEAS PIECED TOGETHER FROM RANDOM STORIES AND ANIME AND BOOKS AND MANGA! Don't like? Don't read. Simple.
1. Prologue

**Warning: Mary Sue-ish. Don't like it? Divert yourself away from this story.**

* * *

-Prologue-

_COUGH. COUGH._

Red spots stained the white hospital sheets.

"-I'm sorry Rinko-san, but she can live up to 15 at most."

A gasp. A choke.

"-No no no no no no! This is not happening! It must be a lie!"

The ruffle of cloth. A sob.

"Kaa-san?"

The tear-streaked face turned to face a young girl lying on the bed.

"What happened? Why are you crying, Kaa-san?"

Rinko Echizen couldn't help it. She broke down, cried and cried.

The young 3-year old was wondering why her mother was creating a waterfall from her eyes.

Her father hugged her mother tightly. It was the only form of comfort he could show. He was breaking down on the inside as well as he held the woman he loved in his arms.

The young girl glanced at them. It was getting difficult to brea-

_COUGH. COUGH. SPLUTTER._

Blood once more stained the hospital grounds.

Rinko's eyes widened in shock.

"_-Get the doctor-"_

The young girl reached for her mother.

_'It hurts... Kaa-san...'_

Were her thoughts as the world turned black.

**A/N: What do you think? A good start to a story?**


	2. Chapter 1:A Princess Appears

**Warning: Beware of huge anime following in the first dozen chapters and giant OOC for Ryoma! (Expect that... Reasons:**

**1) She is a GIRL.**

**2)She learns to appreciate others.**

**3)She pretends/hide her true self.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it then this won't be a fan fiction, duh. I do not own Prince of Tennis, the songs that I put in here, nor the ideas of other story or anime or manga! (I am not awesome enough.)**

**Start!**

-Chapter 1:A Princess Appears-

"-Hey hey! Did you hear? They said that a 13-year old _girl_ is going to participate in the under 16-years old tournament!"

"You're lying, right? She must have registered wrong."

"I'm serious!"

"That's just a giant lot of rubbish, it can't be true."

The focus pulls onto a name.

越前ユウキ

フリー・１３歳

[Echizen Yuuki

Free – Age 13]

-On train-

"Idiots... you don't even know your own grip?"

A racket was swung down.

"If you want to do top-spins, you use the Western grip." the same orange-haired teenager said, as he turned around. "It's done by holding the racket like if you're going to shake someone's hand." he swung the racket. "Like that."

The racket was dangerously close to hitting the face of the girl behind them.

"-Oh... that's why you're the ace at Kitagoe Tennis Club." one of the other boys said.

The boy began to swing his racket back and forth as he said, "Stupid, it's common sense!"

He continued to swing the racket.

"Ne." **(A/N: Most of you would know that this means something like hey.)**

The scared girl opened her eyes, surprised at the lack of impact.

"You are being too noisy. You'll disturb other people at this rate, you know?"

The orange guy **(A/N: LOL!)** stared at the person.

_SHAKE._

The train made an abrupt tremor, and the orange teenager dropped his racket.

"Heh. I can't believe that I just got told off by a grade schooler, and a girl no less." he said as he picked up the racket.

"Ano," the girl said in her feminine voice, catching his attention once again. "Actually, taking a racket from the ground is that correct western grip."

"What?" the boy looked at her.

"And um, the handshake grip that you were referring about is actually called the eastern grip. Some people mess them up, so don't worry."

She took her bag, her bangs hiding her eyes as she headed to the station.

"Hey, you! Wait up!" the boy shouted, as she walked out.

He glared as she walked away.

"Sasabe, that was completely uncool!" his friend said in a teasing/mocking manner.

"Oh no, we better get off too!" the other boy said, as the beep was sounded.

"Ah, me too!" The other girl walked out with this statement.

-Station**(A/N:-Teacher Mode- In Japan, a station is called Eki(****駅****) -Glints glasses-)**-

The girl was looking at her watch.

"Geez, grandma is late even though she is the one who called me out!" she mumbled to herself.

"Sumimasen_(Excuse me)_, do you know where Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden is?"

She looked up to see the girl from the train.

She had long, greenish black hair that reached around her hips, one of her eyes was covered by her bangs but the one that was shown was a clear, azure sky blue, was fascinating was that near her pupil, the colour of her eyes seemed to deepen into a rich sapphire. She was wearing a skirt that reached her knees, but it was the kind that had shorts underneath. It was mainly white, but with a layer of pink at the bottom. She wore a white top to go with her skirt, that was a bit plainer. She wore white sport shoes with pink laces and soles. **(A/N:Basically, she is like the cross-dressing Ciel Phantomhive from Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji, but wearing similar themed outfit as Cure Rhythm from Suite! Precure but simpler, and her voice is like Fate T. Harlown from Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha A's. Get it?)**

"Ah, you're the one from the train earlier! Oh, I'm sorry, I'm also going to Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden." she said. "Are you playing? This is my first time playing tennis!" she smiled.

"Um, so can you please tell me that way?" The green-black haired girl asked.

"Ah, sorry! Um...you use the south exit then go straight."

"So it is at the South exit? Thank you very much!" the girl bowed slightly and walked away.

The other girl looked towards the departing girl, and noticed that name that was sown on her tennis bag.

[Yuuki E.]

_'Yuuki, so she would be Yuuki-chan, huh.' _she thought.

-Time passes...-

"Ah, grandma! You're late!" she said, noticing the approaching figure. "It's been 30 minutes already!"

"Sorry, Sakuno. All right, let's go." the woman said as she turned around.

"Eh, that's the North exit!" Sakuno said.

"What are you saying? Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden is just ahead of the north exit." the woman said as she turned around. "What are you doing? Let's hurry!"

"Eh, North exit?" Sakuno said. She turned to look at the south exit. "Ah! What do I do? I told her the wrong directions!"

**XxX**

-Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden: Courts-

As Sakuno arrived, she looked around.

"Hey... you're in a hurry... Is there someone that you have your eyes on?" the elder woman said.

"Grandma, what happens if you are late for a match?" Sakuno asked.

"Then the person defaults." she replied.

"Default?"

"It means disqualification."

"Eh?! This is bad. I have to go and look around!" she said then ran off.

"What a strange child," The lady commented, looking at Sakuno. "Be careful!" she said then smiled to herself.

**XxX**

**-Yuuki's POV(A/N:Because I am crazy -evil laugh-)-**

"Ah!"

I heard a soft exclamation coming from somewhere.

"U...Umm..."

I looked up.

"Did you make it on time?" The girl from earlier asked me, looking genuinely sorry.

"...I was 5 minutes late. I defaulted."

"I'm so sorry!" she said as she bowed. "It's my fault."

I sat up.

"It may be." I said simply, turning to her. "Though I would have gotten lost anyways."

_-Awkward silence-_

"Ah!" she suddenly said, clapping her hands together. "Hey, are you thirsty?"

"Eh?"

**XxX**

**-Nobody's POV-**

_Clank._

Yuuki picked up the two cans of grape ponta from the machine.

She turned around and gave one to Sakuno.

"Sorry, I didn't bring any change..." the girl apologised quietly.

**XxX**

"Um... thank you for earlier." Sakuno said. "You saved me on the train..."

Yuuki turned her head towards Sakuno, confused. "From what?"

"From what? Well... if you didn't step in, then I could have been hit by the racket."

"Oh, um... Sorry, but I didn't see you on the train..." Yuuki trailed off, sounding slightly embarrassed. "Um, where did you sit?"

Sakuno turned to her. "Right across from you."

"Well, in truth, they were being loud, and they could have hit someone with their racket, so..." Yuuki trailed off. "I'm so sorry I didn't notice you!" she hastily apologised. "But still, they were annoying."

_Fuush. CLANK._

An empty can was thrown right in between them.

"Sorry for being so annoying..." a haughty voice was heard.

They turned around.

The teenagers from the train was walking towards them.

"That's the brat from earlier."**(A/N:Excuse my language. I wanted to keep this story foul words free, too...[Cry])**

"It looks like he just lost and is ready to leave, huh?"

The orange guy**(A/N:That's it. I am calling him Sasabe or orange guy or orange idiot from now on.)** put his racket near Yuuki's face.

"I'm seeded in the under-16 tournament... and also one of the people aiming for the trophy. You said that I was annoying? I dare you to say that again!"

Yuuki glared at him.

He pulled his racket away.

"I don't like that look of yours!" he seemed to be riled up. "It's 100 years to early for a brat like you to talk to me about tennis!" he lifted his racket. "You ignorant brat-!" he swung the racket.

"Ah!" Sakuno covered her eyes.

-Silence-

"Eh...?" she opened her eyes.

The racket was one inch from hitting Yuuki's face, but she didn't even move.

Sakuno looked shocked, then breathed a sigh of relief.

"Tch." the orange idiot said.**(A/N: Me:Ha! Take that, orange idiot Sasabe! Mom:I don't even want to know what you are doing. Together:...)**

"Hey, let's go..." one of his friends said.

"Yah." O.I.(orange idiot) agreed.

Yuuki was a bit angry.

"Hey." she said, picking up the fallen can. "Do you remember the grip yet?"

"What?!" O.I. said in anger as he turned around.

Yuuki dropped the can into the recycling rubbish bin. **(A/N:Good job, Yuuki!)**

She turned around and smiled a scary smile that made them all shiver a bit. **(A/N:Think Sharon Reinsworth from Pandora hearts!)**

"If not, I will teach you what tennis is all about."

"Why you..." O.I. said angrily.

**XxX**

-Tennis Courts-

"Sasabe, you still have matches remaining in the tournament... Is this a good idea?"

"This will be a good warm-up for my net match." he replied.

"Geez... Once you set your mind to something, you don't listen to other people..."

Yuuki, on the other hand, was tying up her shoelaces.

"Maybe we should stop this..." Sakuno said.

"I came here all the way for this, it would be stupid going back without playing a single match." she stood up and took out a blue-rimmed racket from her bag.

She walked onto the courts.

"Best of one set match. Sasabe to serve."

"You are okay with no referee? We'll self judge, okay?" O.I. said.

"Sure, I don't mind." was Yuuki's reply.

O.I. smirked. "Don't worry, I'll give you a handicap..." he said, throwing up the ball. "Here, an underhand serve!"

The ball reached her court.

She pulled her arm back.

"Play seriously!"

_Thud._

The ball landed next to Sasabe's feet.

"Love-15," One of the teenagers said.

"Heh, I was just fooling around..." O.I. said.

"So this is where you went off to..." The woman said to Sakuno, looking at the match.

"Grandma!" Sakuno turned around.

"This looks interesting..." the woman said.

Sakuno looked a bit angry. "Don't just stand there, stop this! One thing lead to another, and now she's playing a game with a high schooler!"

"What are you saying? Didn't you see that return? This is where it gets interesting." The woman said, amused.

"Oi! Sasabe, maybe you should really try to win."

"Shut up! Anyone can ace a return if it was an underhand serve."

"Yes, there are people out there that make that kind of excuses for losing." Yuuki was a bit ticked off by the haughty boy. If it were a good opponent, she would be nice and not taunt them in any way, but this guy was just too much!

O.I. clenched his teeth.

He threw the ball up into the air.

"You brat!"

He bent his knees.

"You better not..."

He swung his racket.

"-chicken out!"

"There it is! Sasabe's Bullet Serve!"

"Too slow!" Yuuki said as she returned it.

From there, a rally began.

"Hey, it's a lie right? She returned Sasabe's Bullet Serve!"

"That's so cool!"

Yuuki ran up to the net.

"Fast! She's already at the net!"

Yuuki returned the ball, and it landed between Sasabe's foot.

"0-30."

"I know! Stop keeping count!"

"Wow!" Sakuno said.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg." her grandma said.

"Eh? You know her, grandma?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" she turned to face her granddaughter. "She is the Princess of Tennis."

"The princess of tennis?" She asked.

"Echizen Yuuki. 13 years old. In a year and a half, she won 4 straight junior tournaments in the US, and is known as a prodigy. Though that's what she told me, and what the public knows."

"Four straight?!"

"Yup, there's no fluke in that."

"0-40."

"-she's the daughter of one of my students. Their family is finally returning to Japan, and even though she's not known here, she said she was going to appear in this tournament. I told her that if she was that strong, she should register in the Under-14 instead of Under-13, but her father boasted that if she was going to play, she should be at least in the Under-16 category. She was embarrassed, of course, but her father said that she could beat him if she was serious enough and have the right drive."

"Game won by Echizen."

"Hey, you're kidding me, right? Sasabe lost his service game... and to a _girl_, no less!"

Yuuki took out a ball from her pocket. "You're going to appear in the finals, right? Let's end this quickly, then."

_'Curses... but it's still only a girl's serve, I have nothing to worry about... It shouldn't even be able to reach 150km/h.' _Sasabe thought. _'I'll break her right back!'_

"Echizen's Serve."

Yuuki threw the ball up.

She jumped and swung the racket down.

It passed right by Sasabe.

"15-0."

Yuuki was bouncing the ball.

"That girl is good..."

_'It's true that she is good... her serve is fast!' _Sasabe thought.

Yuuki threw the ball up.

_'But there's one thing we differ on...'_

He returned the ball and ran up to the net.

_'And that is the difference in height!'_

Yuuki prepared to hit again.

_'With my height and reach, as long as I am at the net, you have nowhere to hit it!'_

Yuuki missed.

Orange idiot was smirking.

"15-all."

"Heh, what's wrong, brat? What happened to all that energy from before?" Sasabe taunted.

"30-40."

"Hmm..." Yuuki said.

She served and Sasabe ran up to the net again.

_'Heh, Once I'm at the net, it's all over.'_ Sasabe thought smugly.

However, instead of a normal return, Yuuki hit a lob.

"Deuce."

"As expected of Yuuki to overcome the height difference by using a high lob." Ryuuzaki said.

"Hey... Sasabe won't really be losing to an elementary school kid, right?"

_'This is bad. At this rate, I'll be laughingstock!'_ Sasabe thought.

Yuuki served again.

Sasabe returned, and ran up to the net, but Yuuki hit a lob.

"Curses! I can't catch it... Go! Go out!"

He missed.

"Yes! That's another one!" Sakuno said.

"Out!" Sasabe said.

Yuuki turned around.

"Too bad, it was this close." He made a gap with his fingers to emphasize.

"Eh?! That's not true! That ball was in for sure!" Sakuno said.

"It's no use." Sumire replied. "This is self-judged, so he has the right to judge his side of the court."

"Eh?" Sakuno turned to her. "Then..."

"That's right. All the shots near the line will be called out." she finished her sentence. "That means she can't hit deep shots anymore."

"Advantage Sasabe!"

A rally occurred again.

_'As expected, she's panicking now!' _Sasabe thought.

"It bounced in off the net!"

_'This will end it!'_

Yuuki hit a high ball.

"Stupid... as long as I'm judging, those shots will always be out!"

Unlike they expected, the ball didn't bounce. It kept spinning then stopped.

"Wha-"

"Wh...What's happening!?"

"She's good! She added the slice to the lob that allowed the ball to stop before the line!" Sumire said.

"Game won by Echizen."

3-0

"Game won by Echizen."

4-0

"Game won by Echizen!"

_'Curses... there's no going back...'_ Sasabe thought.

-Rally-

Yuuki hit a higher ball.

_'I...I... I can't reach the ball!'_ Sasabe thought.

He glared at Yuuki.

_'Take this... you annoying girl!'_

He threw the racket at her.

_THUD!_

"Sorry, Sorry." Sasabe said in a not so sorry manner. "My hand slipped."

He picked up his racket.

Blood dripped onto the ground.

"Ah!" Sakuno exclaimed and ran to Yuuki. "Yuuki-chan, are you okay?"

She held out her handkerchief.

"It's alright."

"Eh?" Sakuno looked surprised.

"Don't come onto the courts during a game. You'll be hit." she said simply, her bangs covering her eyes.

"B... But..."

"Tennis is not a tool used to hurt people." She said quietly as she got up. "It is not supposed to be used to make people sad, to hurt people, to destroy or whatnot."

"It was created to be fun."

"Your grip is weak." She continued, hiding her eyes. "Mada mada sune."

She lifted her face.

Sasabe was taken aback.

_'What the... her eye is red?! I thought it was blue!'_

**XxX**

5-0

_'I think I'll use something to surprise him... something simple, not one of my special moves... Ah! My father's favourite serve would be good.'_

She bounced the ball.

She threw it into the air and jumped.

When the ball landed, it didn't bounce normally.

It bounced towards Sasabe's face.

He looked shocked, but narrowly avoided it.

"15-0." Yuuki said.

"What... was that?!" Sasabe managed to say.

"Hey grandma, didn't that ball spin the other way?"

Yuuki hit it again.

This time, it ran right into Sasabe's face.

"Twist serve?"

Sasabe turned to look at the speaker.

"Was that the Twist serve?!"

"30-0."

She hit the serve again.

"40-0."

"Let's end this." Yuuki said.

She hit the ball.

"S-Stop!" Sasabe said and ducked his head.

It was a normal serve though.

"Idiot." Yuuki said.

"Game and set. Won by Echizen."

"Sakuno, Yuuki won!" Sumire said.

"That's so cool. I can't believe she won!"

"Fool, I wasn't playing seriously." Sasabe said, getting up. "I can beat you if there was one more set."

"Sasabe, just stop..."

He looked surprised.

"Just admit you lost..."

"It's fine with me if you want to play one more set." Yuuki switched to her left hand.

They looked shocked.

"Don't you get it yet, you stubborn fool..." Sumire said. "You can't beat Yuuki no matter how many times you try."

"What did you just say?!"

"She is left-handed."

"No way..." Sakuno said.

Yuuki threw the ball into the air.

She hit it.

"I-I quit!" Sasabe shouted and ran away.

_'Echizen Yuuki, huh? Someone amazing has appeared...' _Sumire thought.

_'It will be fun from now on.'_

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N:Sorry for heavy reference on the anime, but I promise it will better soon! PS you can see a bit of new stuff here. Yuuki's personality is different because she learns to appreciate others due to her short life-span(expected). Look out for more updates!**

**Next expected update: Next week, maybe?**


End file.
